Talk:Samehada
Name Since the other blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist have their names in English ("Decapitating Carving Knife" instead of "Kubikiri Hōchō", and Lightning Fangs instead of "Rai Rōga"), should we call Samehada "Shark Skin" instead? (Hiramekarei has no literal translation yet, so it doesn't count). Yatanogarasu 17:40, November 12 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know. Samehada actually does sound like a name, same with Hiramekarei(though I know this doesn't have a translation). Zabuza's sword however doesn't sound like a real name, just more or less what you call a giant sword made to decapitate things. The Lightning Fangs...I didn't actually see the filler arcs so I have no idea.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ability I was watching naruto today and i saw Gai wielding Samehada. It was untill only he tried to attack Kisame did it escape Gai's grip. Should we add this? JaiBoogie (talk) 22:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Read the article--SixthMizukage (talk) 00:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Wielder Considering Samehada betrayed Kisame for Killer Bee. Should Kisame be the previous wielder and Killer Bee be the current? :Killer Bee hasn't wielded it yet, Samehada has just taking a liking to him. Jacce | Talk 18:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It still probbably wouldn't matter anyway. Kisame still wielded the sword for most of the series anyway.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The wielder should be unknown for now because Samehada is not Kisame's anymore, and not wielded by Killer Bee. :::We don't go by present, but by the entire series. And we should wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Jacce | Talk 08:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) That is not right then, unless the weapons is with the person, then it is not a wielder. Samehada is not with Kisame so the wielder is not Kisame. Anyways, we should wait for the next chapter. the weilder is still kisame and it is proven that kisame is hiding inside samehada, as seen in chapter 490. So kisame is still the current weilder. ~elric0sis Character Since Samehada is sentient and has the ability to use chakra, isn't it a character? I mean it hops around on its own, has loyalty issues, uses chakra (meaning its alive), it can even merge with a living person. Simant (talk) 18:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Technically no. It's still a tool. A rather unique tool, but still a tool.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that ninken, which are characters, were tools as well, and there are some ninken that can't talk... Simant (talk) 20:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps when Samehada is actually treated as a character instead of a tool, we can start doing so as well. So far, it's been treated as a tool with an appetite for chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::What more proof do you need? In chapter 470 page 17 - Kisame said: Looks like it likes the taste of your octopus chakras. He said "like" and tool can't like something. In the same chapter it seems that Samehada laughs. Next, chapter 471 page 8 - Kisame said: It is the first time that Samehada has grown this large. Don't you too think it's weird way to show happiness? - Samehada - happiness - the tools can't express happiness. page 11 - Samehada is really making a lot of noise out of exaltation... - another proof. - chapter 472 page 16 - No way... Have you grown attached to the Hachibi? Do you really like his chakra that much, Samehada? - Kisame talks to Samehada. Is he crazy or the sword have soul. Are you talk to the table in the living room, or to the window - no. :) I don't know if Samehada is tool or character, but one thing is clear - Tools can't express feeling, they are just used by someone. It may be more character then tool. Anyway you know what is the meaning for "tool" and for "character", right? :) I think that I will support Simant, but in the other hand - in the databook is probably said that Samehada is tool and you can't argue with the databook. :):):) And this tool is one of a kind. There is no other such thing so we can't take a side - tool or character and we can't compare it to something. :)--Donatelo (talk) 20:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::First, I didn't read any of your comment Mutant 16, because I know what the chapter said. That being said, that is very similar to how Naruto treats his wallet, Gama-chan. The only difference between the two is that Samehada eats chakra, while Gama-chan eats money. Both are still tools (technically yeah, Gama-chan is a wallet.)--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hungry Sword.... During chapter 472, even the Eight-Tails comments that most of it's chakra is gone, most of it ate by the Samehada, should we put that little bit of information there, that the Samehada can even safely eat the large and inhuman amounts of chakra Tailed-Beasts possess? Because honestly, when I saw the chapter, that part somewhat surprised me that the hungry sword can eat THAT much. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 23:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) new wielder... should we add Killer bee as the new wielder/owner? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No. He has neither used it (ruling out "wielder") nor has he taken possession of it (ruling out "owner"). ''~SnapperT '' 23:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) the mouth when kisame takes out somr of the bandages it comes out from the top. how come the samehada doesnt open its mouth. it only opens when all the bandages are gone. when kisame fuses with the samehada, was that kisames jutsu or was it the samehadas jutsu. i cant tell since the samehada comes to him when it fuses, but kisame looks like a shark. mabey because he has weilded the samehada for so long. we will have to wait for whoever pics it up, most likely sugetsu since he wants it. Preferred Wielder So, does Samehada like Kisame or Killer Bee? The article suggests that it prefers Kisame while liking Killer Bee. I was under the impression that Kisame, while fused with the sword, pretended to have it betray him.--Enoki911 (talk) 00:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It seems to openly perfer Killer bee over Kisame, but Kisame is capable of wielding Samehada against it's will superlogan7437 (talk) 19:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Nine-Tails Chakra Mode? Right here:http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v54/c505/12.html When Naruto made contact with Kisame, and the Samehada, the sword didn't absorb any of naruto's, and the fox's chakras. Did anyone else notice this? Can anyone explain it? :Samehada doesn't like being punched senseless while eating.--Cerez365™☺ 21:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's wrapped in bandages, preventing absorption? It recognizes Bee as its master and doesn't want to absorb chakra from his master's allies? It was on a hunger strike to protest the plight of Amegakure citizens? ''~SnapperT '' 22:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Suigetsu Fight and Chakra Absorption Hello all. The article appears to state that "However, it Samehada seems to be unable to automatically absorb ambient chakra, all instances where it's absorbed chakra are when his opponent had a visible aura around them." I believe this is wrong because in the Kisame/Suigetsu fight (Shippuden episode 134) Suigetsu is surprised to find that so much of his chakra has been lost in such a short time a little while after they start fighting. Kisame promptly explains that Samehada absorbs chakra, and yet he has not cut Suigetsu with Samehada, or even unwrapped it yet. I believe an edit is in order, unless I've missed something? Suigetsu had no visible aura around him, and yet it seemed as though his chakra had been absorbed. Unless Suigetsu is just a bit dim and doesn't really know how much chakra he has, which is more than a little unlikely. :P Thanks, -Anonymous :Firstly that was only seen in the anime. But you have a point Samehada did absorb most of Naruto's chakra in chapter 146 since he stated that he couldn't feel any of his chakra. Though it doesn't mean that Samehada automatically absorbs chakra either way.--Cerez365™ 22:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Mk so the way it read it means that when Samehada comes in contact with a person it doesn't automatically absorb chakra but it more on command from the wielder so how it's written is right.--Cerez365™ 22:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Kisame had cut Suigetsu, he went through him, and Suigetsu just let it happen because he would reform. That's when he commented on the chakra loss. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I see. But there was still no aura around Suigetsu, so should that bit be taken out? -Anonymous ::::There was also an "aura" around Naruto and Kisame literally cut into it. I think it's the same basic concept with Suigetsu as well so i don't think it should be removed. It's in chapter 146 if you want to see it yourself.--Cerez365™ 11:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) New Info 1. Samehada could easily cut through high end elemental attacks 2. samehada could store all of bee's katana's 3. Samehada is now owned and wielded by Bee # Information is represented in article. # Information is represented in article. # Information is represented in article.--Cerez365™ 11:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Composition What is Samehada actually made of, is it scaly metal? Or actually shark skin? :As far as I know, we don't know since it's never been discussed.--Cerez365™ 14:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Samehada's Shape? We all know that Samehada is torpedo-shaped (couldn't think of any other shapes to call it) but when it is wrapped in bandages it is more like a box. Should we add this to trivia? Joshbl56 03:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fish in general are torpedo-shaped, and since Samehada has shark traits, I'm not sure that is really called for. Omnibender - Talk - 03:43, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Immortality & Character or Tool Anyone think its worth a mention that even though the sword is a living creature, it appears to be unable to age. It has lived through every generation of the Seven Swordsmen. And since the sword is a living weapon, should it be classed as more than a ninja tool? Enma is a living creature that acts as a ninja tool. I personally think we should find a way to class it as both. (talk) 06:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Enma is a living creature that has a special transformation to become a tool. Samehada is just a living tool. We don't know if it can age. Skitts (talk) 06:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) But Samehada is a living creature, i'd argue that it is just as much alive as Enma or even its wielder. (talk) 08:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't dispute Samehada's sentience. I was telling you that Enma isn't a tool, he can just transform into one. There's no real need to classify Samehada as anything else since it is a tool and functions as one, just a conscious one. It already has a personality section, so there's nothing else that's really necessary, since it's pretty much treated as a character anyway. Skitts (talk) 09:12, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Could have its Category as Character and Tool. (talk) 10:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Also Character. Not too sure where we'd get evidence that the blade does or doesn't age. Not because something is living means it necessarily is a character, though I will admit that Samehada's case is a bit difficult.--Cerez365™ 11:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :# Samehada is neither necessarily alive nor necessarily sentient. :# There is nothing that indicates even how old Samehada is, let alone how or if it ages. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist So, like all of you know, Killer B wields samehada after Kisame is defeated. Does this make Killer B a Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist? Williamteoh97 (talk) 8:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Killer B is a Kumogakure shinobi. If anything they'd consider him a thief lol.--Cerez365™ 00:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Edits In relation to this edit, I believe the reason that this was italicised and speech marked was because it is a direct quote from the text and that it is fundamentally separate from the other text on the page (and the quote template obviously wouldn't work in this instance). I posted here so as not to start an edit war over this topic. --''Saju '' 18:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC)